Too Close
by NegaiFreak
Summary: After all the fighting against Tartaros, a little nap is just what our heroes need! But what happens when it leads to something a little awkward? OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER ONE-SHOT WITH BEN X JUVIA! GAJEEL X LEVY INCLUDED! RATED K !


**Hey everyone! I'm back from camp and got a lot of things set up for the remainder of "Compassion" and Rainbow Dash's arc in "The Mega Protocol"! But first, I figured writing a little drabble to make up for lost time, and lo and behold, it's another Fairy Tail crossover. This time it centers around something that I thought up of a while after the Tartaros Arc, but never thought about writing. However, that has changed thanks to the ideas from great writers like Ultimate10 and Stone-Man85. The idea comes from the latter as this is more of a Ben X Juvia fic, but it's completely unintentional.**

 **I'll also sprinkle in a little Gajeel X Levy to make things a little more interesting, but with all that aside, let's get into it!**

 **TOO CLOSE**

"Ergh…" a heavily battle-damaged Gajeel Redfox grunted as he dragged Laxus Dreyar across the ground, slinging him over his shoulders as he was unconscious. Pikachu was helping out as well, pushing the lightning dragon slayer from behind before they finally stopped, setting him down against a stone wall.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked worriedly, hoping that he was okay.

"I wouldn't fret over it too much, little guy," the jet black haired man advised, catching his attention as he looked over to see him sit down, "If the guy can get back up from bein' poisoned and fight off a demon," he continued to say, glancing up at the night sky, "then he'll be okay," he promised, causing the Electric type to smile in agreement. A lot had happened after Fairy Tail invaded Tartaros. Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki had defeated Franmalth, while Wendy Marvell and Hinata Hyuga teamed up and took down Ezel, along with one of the Face devices. Thanks to his newly evolved Greninja and his own strength, Ash Ketchum was able to help the Strauss siblings beat both Seilah and Lamy. Afterwards, Lucy Heartfilia was on her own, but managed to defeat Jackal with the help of the jinchuriki. Since, a string of battles between humans and demons raged on. Gray Fullbuster and Gingka Hagane took on the former's father, Ben Tennyson worked alongside Juvia Lockser to defeat Keyes, Torafuzar was taken down by the combined efforts of the iron dragon slayer and Rex Salazar, and with Pikachu's help, the currently unconscious S-class wizard was able to defeat Tempester.

"Easy does it…" a familiar voice said, making Gajeel and Pikachu perk up and see Levy McGarden helping the Omnitrix bearer carry a battle-damaged water mage by the arms, while the evo was walking beside him.

"I got her, Levy," the Omni Force leader promised, taking the blue haired beauty away and placing her up against the stone wall while seating himself down beside her. As the members of the group all sat down, her head fell onto the brunette haired teen's shoulder, while he let out a tired yawn, folding his arms over his chest.

"Huh…" the goggled man sighed as he sat cross-legged, "This day sure went down the crapper pretty fast…" he grumbled angrily, "First demons, now dragons, and this world's about to lose all it's magic," he listed off as the others gave off worried expressions.

"We gotta find a way to take down those Face things…" the jet black haired man stated, placing his hand upon his chin, "then we can worry about Acnologia and the rest of those Tartaros guys," he explained.

"Pika… pi pikachu?" the Mouse Pokémon asked, causing them to look over at him.

"I say we let Natsu's dad worry about the bad dragon," Rex advised, putting his left arm upon his knee, "If he's as bad as you said," he kept going, "we might as well put our faith in a wild card," he declared with a serious expression.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled, "We've had to rely on a wild card ourselves," he mentioned, glancing over at Levy, who blushed upon noticing.

"W-What?" she stuttered, somewhat embarrassed as the two boys smiled at her.

"Without your air, we never would've beaten that shark guy," the evo responded, "So thanks," he told her in gratitude, making her grin.

"Yeah," the iron dragon slayer agreed, "Remind to write a song for ya after this is over," he added, causing her to nervously giggle.

"I… don't think that's really necessary…" she admitted sheepishly, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head.

"Darling…" a familiar voice uttered, catching their attentions as the most damaged of the three cracked a smile.

"Juvia, Gray's not-" He stopped his sentence the moment he saw that the woman in question was sleeping soundly, resting her head against Ben's shoulder, as he was also sleeping.

"Wow, they went out like lights…" the solid script mage pointed out, blinking somewhat rapidly.

"Heh," the goggled teen chuckled, "Wish I had a camera for this…" he joked, still smiling at the two.

"Sweetheart…" the Omnitrix bearer muttered in his sleep, "your hair smells so nice…" he confessed, smiling contently. The water wizard's cheeks became a hearty red upon the compliment.

"Thank you, darling…" she replied, nuzzling against him as the others watched on in surprise.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned in concern with an arched eyebrow.

' _Do they ACTUALLY think they're talking to the person they ACTUALLY like?!_ ' Levy inwardly guessed, suppressing her urge to giggle at the silliness of the scene.

"Do you love me, darling…?" the blue haired beauty asked while still asleep, placing her arm against the Omni Force leader's chest.

"'Course I do, sweetheart…" he replied through his snoozing, "but… since when did you start… calling me 'darling'?" he questioned in between grunts. Both Gajeel and Rex were struggling to hold their laughs as their cheeks were puffed out, but the Mouse Pokémon and the girl beside him could only view the scene with worried expressions, wondering how bad it could get.

"Please kiss me…" Juvia begged with closed eyes, leaning her head up to his and puckering her lips.

"Sure thing, Rainbow…" Ben responded, moving his cranium closer to hers, while the others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Gray…" the water wizard uttered, about to smooch the man that she thought was her beloved. All of a sudden though, they both stopped.

"Wait…" they said simultaneously, slowly opening their eyes to see the person in front of them.

"R-Rainbow...?" the Omnitrix bearer stuttered, blushing madly as he saw that it wasn't his girlfriend.

"G-G-Gray?!" the woman in front of him stammered, completely red in the face. They then saw how close their lips were from each other, followed by hearing the sounds of cackling from their friends nearby.

"KYYYAAAHHH!" they shrieked simultaneously. As they both turned away from each other with steam pouring out from their heads, Laxus slowly awoke, confused to see the two looking all embarrassed, while the iron dragon slayer and the evo were laughing like crazy. Pikachu went over to check on him as Ben and Juvia apologized to each other profusely again and again.

 **END**

 **And cue laughter! I hope this short fic was enough to keep you guys satisfied as I'm currently working on the next chapter of "The Mega Protocol". My plan is to have that done by the end of July and complete the rest of "Compassion" in August.**

 **In the meantime, I'm gonna keep shipping Ben with Rainbow Dash and Juvia with Gray! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **At least it wasn't Cana. Then she'd really get upset…**_

 **~Ben Tennyson to Rook Blonko about what happened with Juvia and how Rainbow reacted**


End file.
